Fight for the Kolto
by The Chatos Academy
Summary: The academy is in dire need of the miracoulous healing substance of Kolto, that is only found on the planet of Manaan. One problem. The sith need it too. Please read and review. Note: 300 years after KOTOR 2 and there is no such thing as Bacta yet. Onesho


**Hey Everyone. This is a story written by some of our members . Nelos, Kay, Drayeth, and Palar. Enjoy**

**Planet: Maanan**

After the sacking of the sith base on Kashyyk, The Chatos Academy Kolto reserves were running depleted. So after 3 weeks of much needed rest, Kournelius, Nelos, and Ru'eth went to Manaan to get purchase more replenish their storage.

"Man Ru'eth lets plan an assualt on a Sith base better next time. We luckily got out of there thanks to my intervention. You guys did hold your own though. Hmmm, how do we get to this kolto supplier? The only thing I know about Manaan is that Revan found a star map on it."

"I don't know how" Ru'eth laughed "I know just about as much as you do, except that its covered in water. I hope we all know how to swim" Everyone laughed at this. "But what i want to know is why this ship sucks so much." They both looked to Nelos.

Nelos blinked and sat up somewhat slowly as the ship descended from the orbit and docked. He placed his left arm on his right shoulder rolled it a few times before doing the same to his opposite arm. After the encounter with the dark jedi and the rancor, Nelos still felt groggy. "Why couldn't those two have found someone else to accompany them," he muttered to himself. He pushed himself forcefully off the bunk and stumbled to the side as the blood rushed to his head. "I must be getting old," Nelos mused with a chuckled. Outstretching his hand to the side, he used the Force to call his light-saber into his hand and clipped it on his belt. He pushed open the door to his room, and stepped out into a hallway. He could here the sound of voices conversing with one another down the hall, but though he couldn't make out what was being said Nelos could here well enough to know who the voices belonged to.

"I don't know how" Ru'eth laughed "I know just about as much as you do, except that its covered in water. I hope we all know how to swim" Everyone laughed at this. "But what i want to know is why this ship sucks so much." Ru'eth and Kournelius both turned to look at Nelos as he strolled towards.

"A better question," Nelos began, "Is who the hell hired the pilot? I was jolted from my sleep as we entered the atmosphere and docked."

"Its the Academy's way of telling us that it poor and can't hire a good pilot" Again everyone laughed at this. It was a common to joke about the state of Chatos Academy's financial state.

"Well, looks like we have arrived. Time to get off. Hopefully we can find a better pilot on planet" Ru'eth joked. "Again I don't see why they had to send three Jedi to retrieve some Kolto."

"Well guys how about we find a side job since we are on Manaan, there are probably some divers who need help or shit like that" Kournelius was secretly ticked by his friends slighting comments about the TCA's poor status. "We do need some money guys, hey you guys know of any jobs?"

Palar entered the Comm "This is Omega-25 to Chatos Transport come in....." The pilot responded "This is Chatos Transport whats wrong?" Palar responded " Incoming Sith ships I will hold them off but you need to land!" Palar said as a shot rang across his ship. Palar did a barrel roll to the left and lowered his flaps and got behind the ship and took it out. " Two more..." Palar said to himself.

Nelos scrunched his nose in disgust at the mention of side job. All he wanted was to complete the mission and go back to resting. Side jobs always seemed simple enough, but Nelos new they always had a funny way of developing into something more troublesome.

"Lets just get the Kolto and get out of here," Nelos said. At the same moment, the pilot's voice came over the com. "We have a problem, boys, Sith are inbound on our location."

"For once I agree with Nelos" Ru'eth said, all of a sudden serious. "Kay, do you have those directions to the seller?" Ru'eth looked to the sky "Uh, guys, we have incoming" Four sith vessels were inbound on thier postion.

Missles locked on to Palar and he let loose his flares and did a backflip. "Damn, flares are expensive." He laughed at himself while he shot down another sith ship. He fired a well placed missle at the third one. "Palar was alerted as he sensed that the last ship was piloted by a Sith. Palar open the commlink again "Chatos Transport this is Omega-25.......the last ship is a sith, I will distract him you get the hell out of here." Palar then started firing at the sith ship but it rolled out of the way. The Sith got the advantage and fired on him ad lost his rear shield. Palar opened the comm one more time "Chatos Transport, the sith ship is stronger then my ship... get them to safety I am taking him down to the surface." and with that he ejected out of his ship and jumped out of the seat. He landed on the sith ship and stabbed through the cockpit and killed the pilot, Palar then crashed into the water.

Palar's voice resounded over the entire com network on their ship, and Nelos looked at both Ru'eth and Kornelius. "Well boys, looks like this is our stop!" Nelos opened the side hatch of the ship and jumped out onto the dock and sprinted towards the nearest buildings as the Sith ship launched missiles at the Chatos Transport. He could sense the presence of another Jedi he had not met before, and noticed a robe figure descending from the sky and into the water out of the corner of his eye.

Nelos made a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the others were following him, and just as he looked the ship exploded

Palar swam to the loading dock, he climbed up to the the top and walked over to the other Jedi and said "Are you guys safe?"

Before Palar message reached The TCA transport had already been hit, "Shit this ship is going down, hang on!" the Transport crahed in their dock. "Damn we are lucky but now we are even more out of credits

"Another frieghter gone." Ru'eth shook his head. Now Raz is going to be even more pissed at us. What does that make, five now?" Looking to his left, he saw that Palar was just getting out of the water. "Hey Palar, Hows it going?"

Nelos slapped the palm of his hand over his face, a gesture he was known to make when things went wrong. "Hell, I lost track. What we should be asking is how did the Sith slip up on us? I was completely unaware of their presence until Palar entered this part of the galaxy. That one's bad luck," Nelos stated very matter of afactly. Of course, to Nelos, every Jedi he didn't know was bad luck. You could never tell who was with the Republic or the Sith. Nelos looked over at the drenched Kor Dor. "You know, our ship was just destroyed beyond all repair, and all you can think of is swimming." Of course it was a joke, but Nelos' tone of voice didn't reveal it.

"Dammit now we need to find a freight ship and get some credits. Nelos get you face out of your hand an get Palar out of the water. After you two are finished, we go into to the city to locate a ship dealer, I hear there is a hutt hear Illegal good are always cheaper" Kay turned his back and walked to the gate.

Palar stared at Nelos and said sternly "I just lost my ship protecting you guys from a Sith who would of delayed your mission even further." Palar stretched and then said "The sith knew you were here when you entered the atmosphere, they are in the process of holding our Kolto for ransom. The academy alerted me in the middle of my flight and I came in to save you, which it looked like I came at the right time." Palar finished then he said "Exuse me" and turned around. He thrust his two hands out and lifted his ship out of the water and laid it on the landing dock.

"Now, the next question is will it get off the ground?" The entire ship's bottom had been destroyed. "Palar, please tell me that you have airlocks installed." Otherwise we will be dead before we get to space."

Nelos raised an eyebrow as Palar used the Force to summon his sunken ship from the depths of the water. That was a feat that he seriously doubted he could have performed. This Kel Dor was very strong in the ways of the Force. "Not bad," Nelos said, congratulating Palar for his accomplishment. "But even if that thing does fly, only one of us is leaving this planet. Meaning we still have to secure another ship." With that he looked to where Kay had gone. "Am I becoming hard of hearing, or did Kay said that we should negotiate with the Hutts for an illegal ship?"

"Yeah I did they have the best gear at the cheapest prices, now we are going into groups Nelos and I are going to go to secure a ship, while Palar and Ru'eth go get some credits we go get our kolto tommorow."

"My ship will only hold me, and dealing with the hutts is an option but I do believe we should secure our Kolto from the sith before we find transport. Who knows how long before they destroy it." Palar said after Nelos. The council said they had thermal detenators on the Kolto and will detonate them unless we give them our lightsabers and give them 1 million credits. The academy wouldn't agree so they sent me to "negotiate" with them."

Nelos scoffed at Palar. "Negotiate with the Sith?" He rolled his eyes. "As if. No, the Sith need Kolto as much as we do, they would not risk blowing it up... Though I was completely unaware that Kolto could be blown up. I am under the impression that it is a liquid, no? Either way, it doesn't look like the day will get boring."

"The academy should know that negotiatians are a dream with the sith" Ru'eth said. "And as for the plan, I would have to agree with Kay. The sith don't know of the location of our supplier so we should get a ship before we disclose it." Ru'eth explained.

"Exactly my point Nelos, and yes Kolto come in barrels which would explode if thermal detonators are around them, and if the sith sent 4 ships towards us I would bet they know we are here." Palar said. He looked at Kay and said "we shouldn't wait until tomorrow the sith are impatient and we need to form a plan."

What are we going to do with kolto great it is free now since the sith stole it, but now we don't have a transport, you two need to go get our credits as me and Nelos are going to go bargain with the Hutts, with the credits we had for the kolto we can now get a good ship from them." Palar's change to his plan offended Kay, and now stormed off and scoffed at "The next time Palar, you do correct me I will see he to it that you get demoted back to student then again I am the leader of the Academy" "Let's go Nel" Kay barked.

Nelos gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders at both Ru'eth and Palar as he quickened his pace to follow Kay. "You know the Hutt's will not part with their ships lightly. Since the Sith have the Kolto, we should keep the credits and... commandier one of the Hutt's freighter ships," he said in a hushed tone that only Kay could here as they passed several dock workers.

"I apologize Kornelius it was not my place, I just know we need that Kolto and I didnt want to risk being destroyed." Palar said quickly and lowered his head. Palar closed his eyes and tried to control his anxiety, he still hasn't fully gone over the sith wiping out the Dorin enclave. "Well come on Ru'eth we should get going." Palar said to Ru'eth.

"Come on Palar" Drayeth said as he went to find some place to get some serious credits. To Kay he called, "No offense but you need to seriously calm down. Palar had a good idea, if not an effective plan. Take some advice from me, In order to be a good leader you need to take suggestions into full account" _Great, why did I have to say that. _But before Kay could respond, Ru'eth took off, eager to get off this water planet.

Kay heard the two dissenters to which he just ignored, "Nelos you say commandeer like steal a freight ship you mean, I am game for that" to which he joked to Nelos "Will this effect my light side standing". "What's the Plan?"

He offers a sly wink to Kay as he says, "Well, considering that the Hutt's probably stole the ship from someone else, it's more like taking back what isn't theirs to begin with." They rounded the corner and Nelos stopped the nearest security. With a wave of his hand Nelos said, "You will tell us where the Hutt's keep their ships."

"I will tell you where the Hutt's keep their ships," the guard said. He gave the Jedi directions to the Hutt's private port, as well as the access codes to get through the locked doors.

Palar walked next to Ru'eth and said "Well how are we going to make some credits when 4 Jedi are walking around in a neutral planet. The Selktan will either hate us or adore us." Palar then saw a human being cornered by 5 sith and ran up to them and said "What is going on here." Palar said coverig his lightsaber. The one sith said "This man owes us 5,000 credits for "protecting" him from some mean republic soldiers. Palar said while waving his hand over the sith "You want to leave this man alone and return to your base." The sith leader said "Yea, guys lets get back to the base." The all left suddenly as if they forgot what just happened. "Thank you so much how can I repay you." the man said to the Jedi. "Nothing, it was nothing that calls for reward." "No, I must give you something, here take the 5,000 credits those tried to rob me from" The man said as he handed Palar a credit pouch. Palar wanted to give it back to him but he knew he needed the credits and said to he man "Thank you very much." The man nodded and walked away. Palar looked at Ru'eth and said that was easy.

I love being a Chatos Liberator!", Kay joked."Well we need to gain access to space dock what's your plan Nelos, stealth or Action, or the third choice is I can go in through the front raising hell to which you can sneak in and steal the 'BEST' freighter there."

Nelos stared at Kay for a moment and blinked. "Why do you have to make things so complicated?" He beckoned the same security guard over and said to the poor soul, "The Hutt's want you to take their best freighter ship. Secure a skilled pilot and meet us at these coordinates." Nelos gave the security guard the coordinates to where the Sith were holding the Kolto. "Do you understand?"

The security guard snapped a crisp salute and ran off. Nelos looked back at Kay and jerked his head. "We should go regroup with Ru'eth and Palar."

"You think the hutt's guards will kill the soldier?" Kay shrugged his shoulders "nope they won't even realize him. I kinda wanted some action myself." After Kay finished his statement he realized that he that he still thought about the wounds from Kashyyk to which he said to Nelos, "You are right we need to make this easy on our bodies".

Palar and Ru'eth returned to Kay and Nelos and said "We got 5,000 credits hopefully thats enough." Palar still had a quit voice for speaking out of term with Kay. Palar handed the credit pouch to Kay and asked him "What shall we do now?"

"So, are we cool here?" Ru'eth asked. After the arguement where Kay brought up his senority there was still tension in the air. One did not need to be force sensitive to sense that.

"Yeah everything is alright, you would be amused with Nelos' profiency in the force, the ship will be there to meet us at our signal" looking and the pouch of money in his, "Where did you 5,000 credits guys, nothing sith-like I hope."

"Generosity earns more then a forceful nature, some helpless human was being badgered by some sith soldiers and I made them leave with no conflict and we were rewarded. I only hope its enough for our cause." Palar said still in a low voice not wanting to screw up this mission further.

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I think it's safe to announce that we won't be needing the 5,000 credits to secure a ship. However, it's like Ru'eth said, the Academy can use all the money it can get." What's the plan now?

"Well I think, you should come up with the plan, Palar, you have some battle sense to you" Kournelius said to Palar.

Palar was surprised by Kay, but he was formalizing a plan anyway. "Well what I think we should do is someone needs to wear a stealth belt and sneak in and disable the thermal detonators and report how many guards there are, There should be no dark Jedi because they would have sensed us by now. When the thermal detonators are deactivated call the rest of us in and finish off the sith. After the Kolto is secure get your pilot to pick it up and get arbored with him and I will be in the Redstar giving you cover."

"That sounds good, but one tiny problem, where are we going to get something as expensive as a stealth belt? I don't think any of us are already wearing one. So unless we use the force we are screwed with that plan." Ru'eth replied. "And I don't think any of us have enough power to cloak for that long."

Palar pulled a stealth belt from his robe and handed it to Ru'eth and said "A Jedi is always prepared, and since you showed so much eagerness in this you have volontered your self to be the one to sneak in." Palar said to Kay and Nelos "Ok you guys wait for Ru'eth to give the signal I will watch the sky." and with that Palar left to his ship

What don't you have Palar" Kay mumbled. "Well, Ru'eth I say you get in there quick. So we can finish this fast."

Ugh, alright, fine give me that thing. But you owe me big time." Ru'eth snapped at Palar. Trying on the belt he said, this should work. Now is this the on switch?" Ru'eth moved his hand and flipped a red switch. He instantly became invisible to all. Least to the eyes, to his other Jedi he was perfectly visible thanks to the force. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Palar walked back to the loading dock were his ship is, when he turned the corner he saw the silver armor of Sith soldiers. The Sith walked up to him and said "Hey you are you the owner of his ship?" Palar stayed calm and waved his hand and said "You dont want to know if this is my ship." Although Palar couldn't see the Sith's faces he knew that they were not affected by his mind trick. They responded "Yes we do, what are you trying to...." The Sith stopped as he realized that Palar was a Jedi and jumped back and yelled to his squad ,"This is the one we have been looking for take him down!" Him and his 5 friends fired at Palar but he pulled out his lightsaber deflecting the shots sending 2 of them back at the soldiers. Palar realized that the Sith were looking for his ship since he stole it from Korriban. Palar stood at his Sorensu stance and deflected all the blaster shots send the bolts back at the remaining 3. He ran to his ship and put on the Comm to Kay and said "Kay you need to hurry the rest of the sith know we are here, I would highly advise getting that Kolto away from the Sith and on your ship." Palar lowered the cockpit hatch and lifted the Redstar off the platform but it shuddered from more Sith soldiers firing on him. Palar flew away and turned around, and using the force to guide his shots, he took out the last of the Sith shooting him

Meanwhile on the Sith facility Ru'eth stalked the halls trying to search for any information that could be helpful. So far he had counted about 35 sith gaurds. He thought "Man, they really want this kolto. I wonder why." A light started to flicker and several soliders came running to see what was happening. Seeing that it was only a light they turned back and retreated.

This gave him an idea. _Diversion. Maybe I can hack into thier computer systems and find out thier plans while I'm in here. Now, what to do. Ah, Judgement time. _Looking around he saw something that looked like a power outlet. _No, the computer would go down. _Looking around he saw that a couple of sith that he hadn't seen yet passed the coner. _That makes 37._ He reached into the closer of the two sith's mind and found something priceless. _This man has fear. Lets see what happens. _

Ru'eth calmed himself and turned off the cloak device while at the same time silcing the other man's throat and disappered again. The other Sith screamed. _Shit. Countless sith on this vessel and I get the screamer._ Five new Sith ran to him. _There is 42. _Before the other Sith could transmit a disstress call Ru'eth started a fire using force Combustion near the main hold. Five feet from the other Sith. _This should be interesting. _

The five sith were silent as they tried to quiet the raging flames. As the screamer walked back in terror. Ru'eth simled as he ran over to a computer console and started to hack. _What are you planning Sith bastards._

After hearing Palar message he realized that the Sith we sending in reinforcements. "Ru'eth come in, are there what is taking you so long me and Nelos are already on the freight ship waiting for you to get the kolto" he shouted into the comm, ".... Let us know when we can dock and move this shipment, so we can get the hell out of here?"

"Oh, shit" Ru'eth whispered unde his breath. According to these plans...we are screwed if this works.

Kay:  
"Ru'eth come in, are there what is taking you so long me and Nelos are already on the freight ship waiting for you to get the kolto" he shouted into the comm, ".... Let us know when we can dock and move this shipment, so we can get the hell out of here?"

"Kay, I'm nearly done. The Kolto is located in aft section of the forward storage bays. One problem, There is nearly 50 sith gaurds. There is no way I can fight my way though. I'm going to need some help. Oh and one more thing, the kolto is covered with explosives. The only way one can open it without blowing everything up is if they possess some dark force skills. By the looks of it Lighting and flame will work but only when they are combined. I only have mastered Combustion."

At this the fire Ru'eth had started about ten minutes ago burst into a hydrogen line and it intesnsfied ten fold. "Ah Fuck, and now fire is everywhere. I'll head down to the kotlo tanks, but I need help." Ru'eth yelled into the comlink. He turned off the stealth belt and took off torwards the kolto.

Palar did a barell roll to dodge another volley of blaster fire, "Damn Sith why do they have all these fighter ships here on Manaan?" He spun around and shot down another ship, he shields were failing even his power with the Force and the ship light chassis isn't enough to dodge all these ships. He put on the air brake and saw to ships blaze past him, he let go and fired on the last 2 ships and sent them to the waves. _Man I hope Ru'eth hurries up I cant take much more of this!_

Ru'eth threw his lightsaber at the nearest sith he could find. "Can we get Nelos's ass over here just as his lightsaber flew back to him. Suddenly a burst of fire exploded onto the scene vaporizing nearly fifteen of the other Sith. The choas unveiled where the Kolto was being stored and Ru'eth jumped at it. Firing Judgement at everything he slid toward the kolto dodging most of the enemy.

"Hey, Kay, I have the Kolto secured. But I use a ride. Feel like helping out?"

"Meet us in the back Ru'eth, we are waiting to get the shipment" after Kay said the soldier backed there newly acquired ship into the hole the just created in the side of the base.

Palar saw there ship dock into the whole and quickly flew over there to cover them from the incoming Sith Fighters. Palar flipped the ship upside down going the opposite direction and spun around firing his lasers. The beam flew in a circle pattern and took out the 3 ships pursuing him. He felt a thud and flung forward, his warning lights flew on, his hyperdrive was shot off. Palar cursed and quickly flew around the pursuing ship and shot it down. Palar flew close to the water to douse the fire and flew back up. _Well there goes my getaway..._

"Alright, I'm on my way." Ru'eth replied into the comlink. Using the force he lifted the container and carried it over the Sith, beaning a few of them right in the head, killing them instanty. Walking though the corridors was a nightmare of twists and turns, but strangely Ru'eth was able to get though all of it without meeting any Sith. Finally he reached the place where Kay and his ship was, and boarded. "Nice entrance, Kay"

Finally Ru'eth reached the place where Kay and his ship was, and boarded. "Nice entrance, Kay".... "Hey no problem, Palar took care of most of the space forces, me and Nelos wiped out this room for you, if you didn't notice the empty hall way" Kay smirked. "Everything looks good, let us get out of here." As he said that The ship left the makeshift dock and headed back to Ando Prime.

Palar saw the ship leave with the kolto inside and he followed, they left the atmosphere when his radar screamed. 10 enemy fighters engaged him from a capital-cruiser orbiting Manaan. Palar cursed and took evasive action, he spun the the left and fired his boosters. He tried to engage his hyperdrive then remembered that it was gone. Palar evaded them as far as he could he was far away from Manaan now, but the Sith still pursued. Palar jolted forward and his cockpit started blinking red. Another shot came and took off his right wing.....he was crashing now. Palar calmed himself and used the Force to guide his ship to the nearest planet, moon, or whatever he could find. Another shot made the ship ignite his engines were on fire, Palar used the force to create a shield around the ship to at least make the the rock intact. He saw green on the planet.....then he saw the tops of trees....closer.....closer...he braced for impact keep the shield surrounding him. The galaxy was silent, life flashed before his eyes, the jedi academy, Max-Ma, Korriban, Chatos Academy. Then everything went black.

-The End

**Well this is the end of the first Manaan Rp. See yall later. ~TCA**


End file.
